In the WO 2007/013 001 A2 an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is described. The organic light emitting diode consists of a thin layer of approximately 100 nm of organic substances, sandwiched between two electrodes. The electrode layers normally possess a thickness approximately equal to the thickness of the organic substance. When a voltage—typically between 2 and 10 volts—is applied between the two electrodes, the organic substances emit light. Unfortunately, due to its small thickness the resistance of such electrodes is high, so that it is difficult to achieve a homogeneous distribution of the voltage over the area of the electrode. To eliminate this disadvantage, conducting posts are applied to the counter electrode of the OLED. However, the counter electrode is made of a reflective metal, which has a low resistance and which therefore causes only a minor voltage drop across the counter electrode area. The current distribution of such an OLED is mainly determined by the properties of the transparent substrate electrode, which is not improved by the posts. These conducting posts are connected to an encapsulation means, encapsulating the stack of layers formed by the electrodes and the electroluminescent layer. Unfortunately, the organic layers and the counter electrode are very sensitive. Therefore, connecting the conducting posts with the counter electrodes often leads to electrical shorts. These shorts may for example emerge due to local destruction of the soft organic layers, bringing the counter electrode and the substrate electrode into direct contact.
In the WO 2009/001241 A1 a further organic light emitting diode (OLED) is described. The electroluminescent device comprises a substrate having a substrate electrode and a plurality of mutually spaced apart electrical shunt means, each being in direct electrical contact with the substrate electrode, with an electroluminescent layer stack provided on top of the substrate electrode and the shunt lines, and a counter electrode is arranged on top of the electroluminescent layer stack. The electrical shunt means are provided in direct electrical contact with said substrate layer in order to make the voltage distribution across the substrate layer more homogenous during operation of the electroluminescent device. The resulting topology of the flat substrate electrode with local shunt lines on top deviates from a flat topology disturbing the performance of the subsequent layers covering said substrate electrode with shunt lines, eventually leading to shorts destroying the OLED device. Furthermore the application of material deposition techniques or material printing techniques for manufacturing the electrical shunt means on the surface of the substrate electrode is basically laborious and expensive.